


кто ничей — пропадет без следа

by jana_nox, WTF All Around Kolenki 2021 (wtf_kolenki)



Series: 50 первых поцелуев [32]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Autumn feels, Drabble, M/M, no beta we die like men, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, друзья с привилегиями
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29024331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_kolenki/pseuds/WTF%20All%20Around%20Kolenki%202021
Summary: Тема дня: Марк Туан охуительно красив.
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Series: 50 первых поцелуев [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1473413
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF All Around Kolenki 2021 тексты низкого рейтинга G-T, Хочу такой фанфик-2021!





	кто ничей — пропадет без следа

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [hlopushka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlopushka/pseuds/hlopushka) in the [2021my_prompts_page](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/2021my_prompts_page) collection. 



> На челлендж про [50 поцелуев](https://twitter.com/jananox/status/1168209192940965888).
> 
> 12\. in grief — в горе 
> 
> Ну у кого какое горе, знаете ли.

Осень неуклонно заявляла свои права, смело окрашивая весь мир в традиционные этому сезону краски, а Джексон демонстративно страдал. Не то чтобы его страдания были зависимы от сезонности, о нет, Джексон Ван практически гордился своим талантом развести драму в пустом корыте, вне зависимости от погоды за окном и расположения небесных светил на небосклоне. Тем более что повод сегодня был такой хороший.

Тема дня: Марк Туан был охуительно красив.

— А чего сразу я виноват-то? — недовольно заныл Марк, оторвавшись от игрушки в телефоне, и стратегически пнул лежащего на той же кровати Джексона под коленку.

Джексон недовольно покряхтел, но с упорством продолжил терзаться:

— Гляжу я на тебя, бро, у меня аж яйца сводит от красоты твоей необыкновенной. Вот скажи, ты таким с детства был или тебя мама кормила чем-то? Все-все, согласен, — тут же дал заднего хода он, защищаясь от агрессивно настроенного Марка, — мама — тема запретная. 

Но страданий Джексона это не умаляло.

Мало того, что Марк был красавцем, имел успешную карьеру, был хорош в спорте, не заводил долгов, умел пить и, даже выпив, умел вовремя смолчать, и при этом при необходимости мог спокойно дать в морду обидчику. У Марка получалось все, за что бы он ни взялся: окрестные аджуммы делали ему поблажки и предупреждали о скидках на рынке, а птицы, заглядывавшие по утрам в их скудно освещенное жилище, делали это, чтобы воспеть идеальный разлет его бровей, величину носа и купидонов изгиб его нежных губ. Марк был офигительно хорош со всех сторон, но что самое обидное, он при этом был нисколечки Джексону не нужен. Вот ни на грамм. А казалось бы — протяни руку (запусти ее под резинку трусов) и он весь твой, со всей своей доступностью, легкостью в общении, небесной красотой и грамотой за победу в детском конкурсе “Ленивый медвежонок” в придачу.

С наступлением каждого нового времени года Джексону каждый раз хотелось любви: зимой — теплой, весной — чистой, летом — непременно сладкой, но каждый раз чтоб большой и до конца дней. По факту в его жизни постоянным был только лишь кредит за студию, нелюбимая подработка, осенняя куртка — подарок Джинена — и легкий на поцелуи сосед по квартирке Марк, который никогда не забывал сдать свою долю за аренду и не отказывал Джексону ни в чем. Или это Джексон не спешил отказывать ему? В любом случае, пока с поиском того самого идеального чувства им обоим не везло, искать удовлетворения своих нужд они предпочитали друг в друге. Это было как минимум логистично. 

— Ты так смотришь, будто хочешь во мне сейчас дырку проткнуть, — снова проворчал лежащий вплотную к Джексону Марк.

Джексон возмущенно отвернулся и перекинулся на другой конец кровати, чтобы упереться лицом Марку в лодыжки, заднюю сторону его тощих бледных коленок, мускулистые бедра и задравшуюся кромку тех самых трусов. Осень осенью, а в комнате все еще было жарко. 

— Как жаль, что ты не мой, думаю, — философски пожалел Джексон, проводя рукой вверх по ноге и поднимая растущие на ней волоски против роста. Дойдя ладонью до трусов (хотелось сказать “до жопы”, но жопа, пожалуй, была единственной неидеальной частью тела Марка и только подчеркивала его человечность), он снова остановился и продолжил сверлить в нем дырку взглядом. Марк тяжело вздохнул и окончательно отложил игрушку в сторону.

— Джексон.

— Да? — попытался сделать вид, что он не при чем и не он развел здесь сейчас соплей без повода Джексон.

— Ничей. Я ничей, — повторил для пущей убедительности Марк. — И ты ничей. Сейчас. Так что давай наслаждаться этим, пока можем, окей?

Наслаждение смешалось в них с пониманием, сбившимся звуками дыхания, стонами Джексона, английской руганью Марка, шорохом простыней под ними и теплыми лучами солнца, пробивающегося сквозь окно. 

Их осень только начиналась.


End file.
